


Relics Of The Necromancers

by Pinx_B



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Romance, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28004571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinx_B/pseuds/Pinx_B
Summary: Following the demise of Gensokyo subsequent to the exposure of a myriad of quandries, Yukari seeks to retrieve Eirin from the Outside World with a proposition in mind..
Relationships: Yagokoro Eirin/Yakumo Yukari
Kudos: 25





	Relics Of The Necromancers

* * *

Eirin had become adjusted to the dissonance of the humans behind the barrier.

They were a stark contrast to those of Gensokyo but that time was decades ago and dwelling on the contrasts between the two was unnecessary nostalgia which Eirin didn't have time for.

The gregarious noise in the coffee shop resumed and she was pulled out of her thoughts when a particular name was called out. 

"Yakumo".

Eirin froze, eyes sweeping the vicinity, _"No, it can't be her_ ".

Sure enough, a woman with blonde hair walked up to the counter and collected her beverage. Eirin's eyes followed every movement, thinking to herself that _any_ woman in the Outside World could have that name with that hair.

The possibility of her appearing now seemed somewhat unlikely.

But that doubt was quickly washed away when the woman turned around after walking away from the counter, eyes already on Eirin like she had known where she was stood. 

The smirk, it was the same as it always had been, it was _her_ smirk.

Eirin wasn't sure what to say, how to approach her but Yukari would be the one to break the ice, if such a layer had ever been constructed between them since their time apart. 

"Eirin" she smiled and walked up to the woman, "It has been a while".

The doctor nodded, eyes taking in Yukari's face, "Indeed".

The clamour around the duo bedimmed as Yukari's coruscating violet eyes seemed to lead Eirin astray, just like they always had done.

Questions, so many questions whipped around the woman's mind and she was determined to know why Yukari was here.

"I think you and I need to have a chat" Yukari chuckled before blinking slowly, blonde lashes batting in a jocose manner, "And then some".

The double entendre didn't slip the doctor's mind as she arched a brow with a smile of her own, "I can't disagree with that".

Yukari didn't fail to slip her hand in Eirin's, a habit that hadn't diminished as she led the woman out of the coffee shop, away from the eyes of mundane humans that had no idea as to the millennia of lives they had lived, the societies they had built, their homes that had crumbled.

So to see a remnant of her past was startling for Eirin as Yukari led them to a quiet seating area overlooking the charm of the river which was illuminated by the setting sun.

She placed her beverage down on the table near it as Eirin did the same, the need to drink something strong fading while Eirin took in the blonde, the youkai.

"Yukari, why are you here?".

Yukari turned back from admiring the landscape, preferring to take in the lunarian instead which resulted in desire percolating between them.

"I wanted to see you".

Eirin stepped closer, a gentle smile on her lips, "Is that so?".

"Yes".

"Wanting to see me implies that you haven't been keeping tabs on me since we left Gensokyo".

Yukari feigned surprise, a hand going up to her mouth and Eirin couldn't help but to roll her eyes in jest, "Such accusations, my darling".

" _Yukarin_ " Eirin chided, shuffling up to the woman whilst her fingers twitched, urging to touch Yukari, just to feel her.

The blonde grinned and relinquished her oblivious tells, "I suppose if there was a person who would know about my continued surveillance, it would be you. But yes, you're correct. I have been checking up on you now and then. As I have been doing so with all of Gensokyo's previous occupants. That being said, I know I don't have to fret about you and Kaguya as you've been doing this longer than everyone else".

"The perks of being a fugitive. Though, that is conscientious of you" Eirin chuckled, "You look well" she added after a moment of silence. 

"Likewise" Yukari replied, eyes staring up at the woman's looming figure, "Truth be told, I do have a reason as to why I am here and it does include you. It always will". 

The serious nature of Yukari's words was a cause for concern which compelled Eirin to close the space between them, searching for Yukari's hand and clasped it, "What is going on, Yukari?".

Eirin couldn't deduce anything from Yukari's persona, her blonde hair blowing with the wind, the fading sunlight behind her enhancing its glow. Her hand was warm and she squeezed it, reassuring her that it was okay to continue, that despite how turbulent their history had been, she was always there with her.

Yukari looking out for her was almost a given considering their jouissance relationship flourishing after the wars they had waged against each other.

The youkai yielded and embraced Eirin, throwing her arms around the doctor's shoulders, taking in the presence of the woman and Eirin did the same, exhaling like she had taken on the Lunar Capital again. 

How Yukari had missed Eirin's presence, how Eirin had missed Yukari in her arms.

"What is going on?" she whispered in her ear and moved her face back a tad, losing herself in the youkai's arresting face.

Yukari waited a moment, fingers tracing Eirin's jaw, her thumb running over the lunarian's lips. 

She smiled, eyes twinkling with excitement.

"I want you to come back home, Eirin".

Eirin's perplexing expression was amusing, "Home? I don't quite understand".

Did Yukari mean Gensokyo or the Lunar Capital, neither would count since both were gone.

She wound her arms tighter around the blonde's waist, adjuring her to answer, to explain.

"You didn't really think I have been idly twirling my fingers for the last 3 decades by just watching, did you?" Yukari revealed with an affectionate chuckle, "Gensokyo..isn't gone".

"What do you mean?".

The blue eyes expanded and Yukari fell into them, "Okina, Kanako and I have been working to return Gensokyo back to where it was, stronger than before. With our combined aegis, Gensokyo still stands. Strong enough to quell any threats, Eirin. I couldn't stand by and just let it perish so I.." she stammered, "We built it again. Gensokyo is back from the dead".

The news registered in Eirin's mind as she laughed incredulously as Yukari cupped her cheeks, sharing the joy.

The idea of Gensokyo returning was something she never entertained after its end, nor would she hear it and yet _there_ Yakumo Yukari was, the architect of the Illusionary Land itself, conveying to her that their home was back.

"You're unbelievable, Yukari".

The blonde hummed with mirth, "So you have been telling me for the last thousand years" she grinned and leaned forward, kissing Eirin again finally. 

The lunar sage acceded, reveling in epicurean taste of her lover, the joy of the news and it felt overwhelming, unreal. 

Yet this whole scheme was so Yukari like and she internally chastised herself for not thinking that Yukari would have a plan no matter how hopeless it seemed.

She _always_ had a plan.

They parted for a few moments, cheeks rubescent with fondness oozing from them.

"I'm taking you home, sweetheart" Yukari said gently, kissing the lunarian again, "Will you come back to me?".

It was said without a given as Eirin smiled and tucked her lover up into her arms, blue eyes alight with the prospect of Gensokyo standing again.

Because Gensokyo was their home. 

"Always, Yukari".

***

While Yukari would have preferred to return to Gensokyo with Eirin for the next part of the stage, she was aware that the woman had built a life here. 

She had connections, people she had becoming somewhat emotionally invested in, a job in which she was revered in. 

Eirin had to depart from those aspects as carefully as possible without leaving any lasting damage. 

Yukari was a patient woman, what was a few more days in comparison to the years they have had and will continue to do so. 

After their meeting, Eirin had to return to the clinic she worked at while Yukari waited for when she was done which led to the two women going to Eirin's home.

Nightfall had apprehended them long after they set foot in the house with very few words needing to be exchanged the moment the door closed and Eirin's arms found themselves around Yukari, their lips meeting once again.

Words couldn't begin to describe the reprieve they felt after their hiatus. 

Perhaps Gensokyo's quietus was always on the cards but Eirin had assumed that Yukari would be a permanent fixture in her life, much like Kaguya was so she was perturbed, stumped the night Yukari said it was better for her to leave, to start afresh. 

Eirin fought it whilst fighting off the stench of death, disease and despair that Gensokyo was imbued in. 

An uprising, fuelled by a coveted faction of the moon, and the disastrous incident of the Outside World's pandemic seeping into Gensokyo was the perfect cocktail to bring the land, and Yukari, to her knees. 

There was nothing left for anyone, be they youkai or the few humans that did survive the outbreak. 

Reflecting on the calamitous era was a constant for the blonde as it amplified her desperation to find a solution. 

She had lost everything. 

Be it through the reallocation of the survivors, the deaths of those that didn't make it and parting with Eirin. 

Yukari was grateful that Eirin hadn't rejected her, displayed any asperity but she knew the woman understood her actions even if she didn't agree with it. 

Her eyes ran around the sanctum of her lover's bedroom as she rested back on the headboard, the sheets pulled up to her chest, the lingering presence of Eirin's body surrounding hers making her feel like she was in a cocoon of comfort. 

It was quite something to see Eirin's current life up so close.

While she kept tabs on the lunarian, Yukari was careful in not prying too much. 

It was her own decision to cut ties between them so she had to respect that. 

Eirin's bedroom was a haven of simplicity which reflected the rest of her home but it was clear to tell that Kaguya's influences were imparted as there were more personal items like photos and trinkets around the room. Kaguya's presence no doubt had lessened the conflicted emotions Eirin had had when they departed and the youkai would be thankful to Kaguya for that. 

Yukari smiled as she took in some of the images showcasing Eirin in what appeared to be a party at the clinic staff area, Christmas time given the tree in the corner. 

Eirin was just about managing to conceal her grin at a few colleagues that were evidently inebriated and participating in a comical skit together. 

There was a woman that Yukari didn't recognise practically hanging onto the doctor which made her frown, though she knew there was no need to feel threatened as Kaguya was the only one Eirin had a relationship with. 

Still, it caused her to feel flurried to see Eirin like _that_ , happy again. 

Yukari didn't hear the door to the bedroom slide open as she was too fixated on the image. She knew Eirin was in the room when she walked to her side of the bed and placed a tray with something to drink before sitting by Yukari's side.

Eirin leaned forward, resting her hands on either side of Yukari's body and placed a kiss on the woman's forehead. 

"It isn't what you are assuming, sweetheart". 

Yukari's eyes closed at the sensation of Eirin's lips on her skin, body hovering over her own. 

"I know".

"The way you are staring at it would imply otherwise" Eirin chuckled and moved back slightly, "What are you thinking?". 

Linking her fingers behind Eirin's neck, Yukari spoke up, "Eirin, would it have been presumptuous of me to assume that you would _want_ to return to Gensokyo. You and Kaguya seem happy here" she asked tentatively, fingers threading through the silver locks, "I would rather not disrupt your life any more than I already have". 

"Even before we personally met, you have been disrupting my life. What makes you think that I would have it any other way?" Eirin smirked while running one of her hands down the side of Yukari's waist which had been exposed after the sheets fell away. 

Yukari exhaled, both at the touch and the way Eirin was looking at her when she said that which attenuated her compunction, “Have you become so inured to my meddling that you have come to miss it?" she added. 

"That is a part of it. What I do miss.. is _you_ " the doctor replied, "Going back to Gensokyo is something that I do not have to think twice about. Nor would Kaguya. Our lives here are pleasant enough, though it is lacking and restricting. It isn't home, Yukari". 

Yukari faltered and buried her face into the crook of the other woman's shoulder, her arms clamping behind Eirin's back to keep her there. 

To hear it placated some of the doubts she was feeling about having to uproot the woman again. 

For Eirin, it was a given that she would take any chance to return to a place like Gensokyo. 

The Outside World was still vapid, both by substance and the supernatural. 

She felt limited, her knowledge being quashed since humanity had to progress at a rate they were suited with at the time. 

Even though their advancements, especially after the search for a vaccine was placed as a priority, had developed rapidly, they couldn't compare to the mastery that Eirin was suffused in. 

Magic was as a redundant as ever, having no place in science and Eirin wondered how many more species had been wiped out since Gensokyo's end as a result of that. 

Both Gensokyo's and the Outside World's.

So to know that the land was back, to know that she _could_ return was surreal. 

Yukari had been biding her time in the sedulous ways she worked to revive Gensokyo to its fundamental state, this much Eirin knew. 

She skimmed her palm down the blonde's smooth back, her other hand in the woman's hair as her lips nestled over Yukari's shoulder. 

"Do not doubt for a second that I wouldn't return". 

"You out of everyone should be aware of how I am about making sure everything is concise" Yukari managed to chuckle into the woman's neck, "But that is duly noted".

"I should hope so". 

She felt a small nip to her shoulder in a feigned castigated manner as Eirin chuckled at her lover's returning sass. 

While it may have been a playful and affable action, Yukari's body reacted instantly. 

The clarification from Eirin, the arms around her, the woman's voice in her ear. 

All of it was twisting her to act, to reclaim Eirin once again. 

To reminder her that no matter what the world throws at them, she would always come back to find her. 

Yukari removed her hands from Eirin's back as she pulled away from their passionate embrace, her eyes locking with Eirin's. 

She saw the same expression look back which prompted her to slide her hands up and undo the sash on the woman's robe.

Eirin kissed her, steady and passionately before gazing at Yukari again when her hands slid up to part the robe by gripping each side and sliding it down her shoulders. 

The moonlight streamed in from the cracks in the blinds as the atmosphere between them began to swelter again. 

Yukari's fingertips slid up Eirin's arms, running to the side when she got to her shoulders in a need to run them over her collarbones. 

It made the goddess's lips part, a puff of air landing over Yukari's cheek given the lack of distance as explorative fingers trekked to her neck, cupping the flesh. Getting reacquainted to Yukari touching her like this was one of many things she was determined in making the most of. 

Yukari felt the same as she sealed her lips over Eirin's, pulling her in closer till she found her back pressed to the mattress and Eirin's knees on either side of her thighs, spreading them gently to nestle between them. 

They both succumbed at the touch, at the pressure, at the feeling of each other. 

It was euphoric after years apart. 

Yukari had always been on the cusp of exiting her gap to take Eirin into her arms just to hold her. 

Eirin had always been on the fringe of despair at not feeling Yukari come undone beneath her.

So they utilised this new beginning, resuming from where they last left of with an innate ease, such were the ways of their bodies remembering where to be touched, how to be held and how to be loved. 

Eirin's mind disintegrated whenever Yukari's fingers dug into the divot of her spine, the youkai's mouth skimming down her naval, going lower and lower till all she saw were stars. 

The blonde in turn was rendered breathless, clutching the sheets with both hands when Eirin was wrapped up behind her as they lay on their side, her knee slotted between her thighs which made her rock over it fervidly. 

They kept going till Eirin found herself on her stomach with the youkai resting on her back as her fingers were trapped beneath them both, making the lunarian bite down into her pillow at the sheer feeling of her lover immersed within her. 

The need to touch each other outweighed their need to rest as Yukari's nails tore down Eirin's shoulders when the blonde had her legs locked around her hips, the lunarian's knees on the bed with her arms hooked beneath Yukari's thighs. 

It was a momentum that couldn't be matched as years worth of unspoken words and restrained contact pooled out whilst they made love. 

They were insatiable, in love, healing from their departure. 

Something so clearly expressed in the way they were looking at each when they finally rested, laying on their side and face to face, bodies tangled around each other in mutual cogitation. 

Nimble fingers traced over Yukari's neck, curling over the slope of her shoulder till they could press down to undo the clump of tightened muscles. Yukari melted, heat spreading up her spine as her hand continued its ministrations of running up Eirin's abdomen while the other was trapped around her lover's neck against the pillow. 

Tranquillity encompassed them, the passion simmering down and Eirin was content in just watching the way Yukari's being relaxed under her touch. 

But as peaceful as it was, there was a particular query pricking at her thoughts. 

Yukari was about to doze off when Eirin spoke up, voice low yet inquisitive, "Yukari, why didn't you come to me for help along with Okina and Kanako? I could have provided aid for you all". 

Violet eyes snapped open, more so when Yukari sensed a tinge of despondency in her lover's tone. 

The question itself was inevitable. 

Eirin's adroitness, intellect and power was unfathomable so it would have been rational to recruit her in the rebuilding of Gensokyo. 

Yukari replied and stroked the back of her knuckles over Eirin's cheek, "The rudimentary steps in rebuilding Gensokyo were relatively straight forward. Only Okina and I could see to that. Kanako's eyes for more groundwork in terms of the architecture was required after that".

Eirin listened attentively as her arm beneath Yukari's hips pulled the woman in closer while her fingers of her other hand continued caressing the youkai's spine. 

All points were valid but it didn't answer her question. 

"But from you, my love, I require something more which is why I have waited to ask you for a pivotal request, to fortify our home in ways that only _you_ have done in the past when protecting Eientei and Kaguya ". 

The implications of Yukari's worlds clicked. 

Eirin's abilities far exceeded her lunar goddess status. 

The intelligence she was composed up off was simply one part to her. 

Her brilliance with the handling of ancient magic was unrivalled. 

Indeed, Eirin's own history was as monumental and elusive as her own. 

"You would like me to seal Gensokyo off completely from the Outside World?". 

Yukari nodded, palm resting on Eirin's cheek, "For the initial plan, yes. The Youkai Expansion Project worked in a similar way, the main barrier constructed to call out to youkai. Then came the Hakurei Barrier to amplify the seal" she explained, "I want you to seal it away completely, stopping the flow of time which is where Kaguya will be required. I need to do this to ensure that I have the contingency plans in place should something like..".

She drawled off, imbued in the tragic memories. 

If Yukari's planning was meticulous before, it was bound to be something else in its entirety now given the parable acquired from Gensokyo's end.

Eirin kissed her palm and held her tighter, understanding her lover's apprehension. 

"If that is what needs to be done, then so be it. Concealing Gensokyo will be efficacious if we are to procure a means to ensuring its stability in future. Just until we can mitigate as many risks as possible, yes?". 

"Yuyuko always did say that talking to you was like conversing with another version of me" Yukari chuckled after a deep breath, pressing her lips over Eirin's, "You understand". 

"I do, Yukari" the lunarian replied softly, "If our history is anything to go by, there is a reason for that" she continued, ghosting the pads of her fingers over Yukari's shoulder blades, "So, you have me with you. We _will_ bring life back to Gensokyo". 

"Thank you, Eirin". 

Yukari smiled, eyes alight with a gleam which Eirin knew all too well what it meant as she curled up against her chest. 

She had truly missed it. 

But now, the steps back to 'normality' could be reclaimed within a land that would be inaccessible. 

This would simply be another project for them as two long-lived entities that could manipulate life and death. 

Gensokyo's resurrection, much like its collapse, will always be a constant. 


End file.
